


Poke

by Dreamin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Venom wants attention and won't stop until they get it.





	Poke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "I'm not going to stop poking until you give me some attention."

Poke. Poke poke poke.

Eddie Brock ignored the small tendril poking his shoulder repeatedly. He was sitting up in bed, writing an article on his laptop. The deadline was getting ever closer but his alien boyfriend (he never did find a better word) absolutely would not leave him alone. Eddie did his best to ignore Venom but he had to admire the symbiote’s persistence.

Tired of poking, a small head on tendrils coming from his left wrist stretched across the length of the keyboard, forcing him to stop typing. Venom closed their eyes and started to purr, not unlike Mr. Belvedere when Eddie still lived with Anne.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Are you my boyfriend or my pet?” he asked, his tone both fond and exasperated.

**Both,** Venom replied in Eddie’s head, too lazy to open their mouth. They opened one eye to look up at him. **Or maybe it’s you that is my pet.**

Mentally cursing the blush he could feel rising, Eddie swept Venom off the laptop then went back to writing. The symbiote huffed in exasperation then sank back into Eddie’s skin.

“Finally,” Eddie muttered. “Maybe now I can actually make this deadline.”

Venom only gave him ten minutes of peace before the poking started again, this time from inside. That was a lot harder to ignore but Eddie managed it, not stopping his typing until Venom pressed on his bladder.

“Hey,” he said irritably, looking down at his stomach. “If you don’t want me to piss the bed, I suggest you stop that.”

**What I want is for you to stop working and pay attention to me.**

“Gotta do what it takes to pay the bills.”

**You sued the Life Foundation for millions and won, you don’t need this job.**

“Maybe I like having a job. Maybe I like feeling useful.”

Tendrils rose from his stomach and formed Venom’s head, this time closer in size to Eddie’s own. “You’re useful to me.”

Eddie smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “More than that, I hope.”

“Slightly,” Venom said, grinning. Without them even looking at it, a tendril reached out to save Eddie’s article then close the laptop. “Now will you pay attention to me?”

“Like I’m really neglecting you,” Eddie muttered, but still, he was smiling. “You’re just withering away here from the lack of attention.”

“I am,” Venom insisted, pouting. “It’s been too long.”

“An hour, tops.”

“Too long.”

“Uh huh. C’mere.” He reached out to put a hand behind Venom’s head then pulled them in for a kiss.


End file.
